1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a surveillance camera system and a method of controlling the surveillance camera system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surveillance camera system generally photographs and monitors a wide area by moving a camera unit of the surveillance camera system in a panning motion and a tilting motion.
A panning motion and a tilting motion involve a rotary motion of the camera unit, and to this end, an imaging device includes a rotation support unit and a rotation drive unit.
For the panning motion and the tilting motion, the camera unit of the surveillance camera system is installed in a rotation support unit structure that may rotate relative to a fixed unit, and is configured to receive power from the rotation drive unit, such as a motor, and rotate.
A surveillance camera system of the related art is disclosed in detail in Japanese Registered Patent Publication No. 3342273 (Title: Surveillance Camera Device).
However, because surveillance camera systems are often installed outdoors or in dangerous regions, the surveillance camera systems may be attacked or damaged by a variety of dangerous objects. Accordingly, there is a need to protect the surveillance camera systems.